<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Houston, We Have a Problem by disaster_by_chance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060354">Houston, We Have a Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance'>disaster_by_chance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capitalist Kings [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Nothing ever goes right for these three, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Quackity is trying to be a good big brother, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never liked having to bring his kids along to work, but he didn’t really have a choice this time around. He thought his sons would be okay without him, but then again, his sons were Quackity and Tommy. So, really, he should've known better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capitalist Kings [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Houston, We Have a Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here again with another Sam, George, Quackity, and Tommy dynamic! This time, Tommy's got wings!</p><p>Enjoy your read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam never liked having to bring his kids along to work, but he didn’t really have a choice this time around. Bad and Puffy were busy with their respective activities, the robot he was building for babysitting still wasn’t complete yet, and after the last time he left his sons at the base, unsupervised, he came back to the base on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s why he was currently lecturing his three young sons, George, Quackity, and Tommy, on how to act while he was busy trying to build a bee farm near their base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t watch you three right now, so you’ll have to watch each other, okay?” Sam instructed, shaking a finger at the three of them. “George is in charge because he’s the oldest, so I expect you two to listen to him.” he turned to look specifically at Quackity and Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You heard dad!” George exclaimed, beaming as he folded his arms proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what?” Quackity complained, “That’s not fair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fair, Big Q,” Sam defended, “he’s the oldest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and the tallest!” George added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed, nodding, “-yes, and the tallest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to listen to George!” Quackity frowned, “George is annoying. Right, Tommy?” He looked over at his six-year-old brother, trying to get him on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tommy nodded, “George is annoying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for a few seconds before Sam put a stop to it, already done with his sons. “Alright, alright!” he said sternly, making both of them shut up quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before he exhaled and looked back at his sons with a forced smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George is in charge, and that’s final. I expect you two to listen, and I expect that George will act with responsibility.” He began, “Now, I have a few rules, so listen carefully, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three boys nodded, standing at attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see this area?” he motioned around the cleared out area, “Don’t wander too far away from it, alright? I don’t want any of you three getting lost. I also don’t want you guys to fight or anything. I’m going to be busy doing my own thing,” he motioned over to the several chests behind him, “so I won’t have time to break up fights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any problems, or there are any emergencies, you come to talk to me, okay?” He instructed, looking serious, “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good!” George piped, holding a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it sounds good to you, you’re in charge,” Quackity quipped before sticking out his tongue at his older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, muttering, “You’re so immature…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not! I’m ten!” Quackity argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Sam chided, making both of them quickly stop and look up at him. “Quackity,” he turned to his middle child, “if you want, you’re in charge of Tommy, okay? How about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy groaned with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to like this, as he grinned widely and nodded. “Okay! I can do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George frowned, looking between his brothers and his dad before whining. “But I’m still in charge of both of them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands and rubbed them together for a few seconds before beaming widely at his sons. “Well, I’ve got to get to work, you three be good, okay? Just play around here and don’t get hurt, got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Quackity saluted, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tommy muttered, kicking the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Dad,” George nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled softly at his boys before kneeling down and pulling them into a hug. “Aw, I’m lucky to have such great kids,” he kissed the tops of their heads before he let go and stood back up again. “You three stay safe, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved goodbye before he turned around and walked over to his chests to start on the farm. Any other parent wouldn’t have done what Sam just did, leave a twelve-year-old in charge of their little brothers, while they diverted their attention onto something like a bee farm, but Sam wasn’t ‘any other parent.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam truly believed that he could somewhat trust his kids enough for them to leave him alone while he worked. Since they were outside, there was a lot for the three of them to do, so Sam didn’t have to really worry about them occupying their time. If anything, even though they were out in the open, it was a lot safer to leave them unsupervised in the outdoors. Because at least they didn’t have any redstone contraptions to mess around with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what should we do?” Quackity asked, turning to his two brothers while their dad got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shrugged, “I dunno. But since I’m in charge, I get to decide on what to do once we think of ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity narrowed his eyes at this and folded his arms. “Yeah, well I’m in charge of Tommy so once Tommy decides what he wants to do, I can say yes or no to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works,” George muttered, shaking his head, “I’m still in charge of you both!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Quackity scoffed, turning towards Tommy. “So, Tommy, what do you wanna do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at his brother, thinking before he broke out into a grin with an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach me how to fly?” He asked, practically jumping up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity blinked, registering the question before he broke out into a wide grin. “Yeah! I can teach you how to fly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” George remarked, looking at his two winged brothers with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please!” Quackity scoffed, his yellow feathers ruffling behind him, “It’s a great idea! Nice thinking, Tommy!” He held out his hand, to which Tommy quickly high-fived with a wide grin, happy that Quackity was going to teach him how to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” George insisted, folding his arms, “We shouldn’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous because you don’t have wings,” Quackity teased, poking George’s cheek. “Instead you have pointy ears like Dad and mushrooms growing from your skin, not like Dad.” he poked one of the red, white-spotted mushrooms on George’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George swatted Quackity’s hand away and glared. “Who would want stupid wings?” he retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants mushrooms growing out of them?” Quackity snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George huffed, “Well, I still don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, can you even fly?” He jabbed a finger into Quackity’s chest, his other hand now on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Psh!” Quackity chuckled nervously, pushing George’s hand away, “O-of course I can! You’ve just never seen me do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” George muttered, his eyebrows rising over his big, circular glasses. “Suuuuure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can!” Quackity insisted loudly, “And I’ll teach Tommy how to!” He reached behind him and brought Tommy forward, hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tommy grinned, flapping his red wings, “Big Q’s going to teach me how to fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, looking at the two before shaking his head and giving in. “Fine!” he threw his hands up into the air, “You two can have your flying lesson, I don’t care. But if something happens, then I’m telling Dad that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault since </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> in charge of Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going to happen to Tommy,” Quackity assured, “And go ahead, do whatever you want to do, I don’t care.” He stuck out his tongue at George once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older gasped before looking away with the roll of his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity grinned, glad that George was letting them do this. He spun his brother around, gripping him by the shoulders as he started to hype him up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to do this Big T? Ready to learn how to fuckin’ fly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Tommy shouted, nodding eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s gooo!” Quackity cheered, “That’s the spirit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shook his head, muttering, “This is going to end terribly…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it won’t,” Quackity insisted with a grin, nudging his brother with his elbow, “It’ll be super cool, just watch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, stepping away from Quackity, “I don’t think so. I mean,” he pushed up his glasses, “are you even qualified to teach Tommy something like this?” He tilted his head and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity and Tommy both glanced at each other before looking back at George and breaking out in laughter. Tommy’s was loud and obnoxious, as it always was, while Quackity’s was high-pitched wheezing as the hybrid held onto his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that George?” Quackity laughed, “You sounded like a complete nerd!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bwahahaha!” Tommy blurted out, his tiny wings flapping behind him in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glared at the both of them, groaning in impatience. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he lightly shook his head at his brothers, mumbling, “You guys are ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculously fun!” Quackity pronounced, holding up a hand for Tommy to high-five, the boy quickly doing so with a large grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” George surrendered, holding up his hands. “But again, if something happens to Tommy, it’s on you.” he pointed at Quackity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And again,” Quackity moved George’s finger out of his face, “nothing’s going to happen to him! I’m going to be a great teacher and Big T is going to be a great student, isn’t that right?” He looked over at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded eagerly, his wide smile not faltering. “Uh-huh! Big Q is cool! If anyone can teach me how to fly, it’s him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, I’m cool,” Quackity grinned proudly before ruffling Tommy’s hair with a, “Thanks Big T!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quackity isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool,” George interjected with a frown. He felt only a little pathetic about seeking approval from his annoying six-year-old brother, but there was no way Tommy was going to look up to Quackity more than he did to him. As the oldest, wasn’t it his right to be the one everyone looked up to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quackity is very cool,” Tommy countered, “He has wings like me!” He outstretched his arms and wings as if to prove a point with visuals. As if the fact wasn’t already obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle child grinned and unfurled his golden wings as well, his wingspan only a foot or so longer than Tommy’s. “Yeah! We’re wing bros! And that’s why I’m going to teach Tommy how to fly today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hesitated, glancing over to their dad’s worksite. He spotted his Dad working already, having moved on from looking through the blueprints to setting up the foundation. He didn’t really feel like pulling his dad away from his work so early into it, so he sighed and shrugged. If anything did happen, George was sure he could argue his way out of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine,” George sighed. “But if Quackity can’t teach you, don’t ask me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, psh, of course,” Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have wings, you don’t know how to fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just facepalmed while Quackity snickered behind Tommy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point, Big T. But don’t worry about not learning anything from me,” Quackity reassured, tugging on the front of his blue jacket proudly, “I’ll teach you a thing or two!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned and looked at Quackity eagerly, excited to get started on the lessons. “Can we get started now?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity glanced back at their dad before turning to Tommy and nodding. “Yes! Just...not over here,” He laughed nervously as he turned Tommy around and started to usher him away. “Let’s go find somewhere else to learn!” He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pog!” Tommy exclaimed, happily following Quackity into the woods surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Quackity chuckled, “Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glanced at his dad one last time before shrugging and following after his younger brothers, taking the end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Tommy and Quackity eagerly chatted about flying. Tommy asked questions about how it felt to fly and how Quackity learned, while the other answered with obvious lies that were only picked up on by George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so then Dad taught me how to fly because he threw me off a cliff!” Quackity informed, holding a hand up to imitate being launched into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Tommy muttered, eyes wide in awe, “Dad threw you into the sky?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh!” Quackity nodded, “He picked me up and threw me! And I learned how to fly because of that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” George objected, “that’s never happened before. And you know that Dad would never do something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity glared, upset that George so often liked to run his fun. What use was having a little brother if you couldn’t make them believe in things that simply weren’t true, all to make the older brother look cooler? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, George had done the same thing to Quackity when he told him that watering the cows like a plant would make them grow faster. It didn’t, in fact. It actually made the cow just wet and angry. Quackity learned that the hard way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to have some fun,” Quackity muttered to George through gritted teeth as he covered Tommy’s ears so the other didn’t hear him, “Quit trying to ruin things!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing?” Tommy asked with a frown and he pried Quackity’s hands off of his ears. He glared at his two brothers, Quackity giving him a nervous smile while George just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much further aways?” George questioned, glancing back at the trail they had just ventured down. He didn’t think they’d gotten that far, as they had been only walking for about five minutes or so.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity, relieved that George changed the subject, stopped to look around. He smiled, content, before walking over to a stump in the clearing they’d wandered into and stood a stand on top of it, making him taller than his two brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect! We can use this!” He announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked around, frowning a bit. “But there aren’t any cliffs,” He muttered, looking up at Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Quackity laughed nervously before he jumped off the stump, landing in front of Tommy. “Yeah, we’re, uh, we’re going to do something a little different! So we aren’t going to need a cliff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy seemed a little disappointed in the fact, freefalling sounded fun. But nonetheless, he was eager to learn to fly, so he didn’t really care for the method. So long as he knew how to fly at the end of it, he was down to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, okay, so can we get started already?” Tommy blurted out, jumping up and down eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity hesitated before shaking his head. “On actually flying? No, because we have to start with fundamentals first!” He grinned nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t quite know what the word meant, but he heard Bad use it once and thought it was a cool word, so he used it too. Plus, it just seemed like the right word to use as well! Who cared if he was just stalling because he wasn’t too sure how to teach Tommy to fly in the moment? He’d come up with something after teaching Tommy the fundamentals of flying. Whatever they were…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what?” Tommy muttered with a frown, “That doesn’t sound like fun at all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me!” Quackity sputtered out, “It’s a lot of fun! Because, uh,” he glanced at George who simply shrugged, “because it...It’ll help you fly really high and really fast!” he made motions with his hands to distract Tommy’s eyes and prove a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes were distracted, widening as he watched Quackity’s hand mimic a swooping bird. “Woah...Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity nodded, “Really!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Tommy chirped, plopping right down onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, great!” Quackity chuckled nervously, slowing his hand and sighing in relief. He glanced over at George who was taking a seat against a rock, smiling smugly to himself. Quackity glared a bit at him, knowing that George probably was amused by all of this. So, he was determined to show him that he could be a cool, big brother who knew things like George! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Quackity clapped his hands together and grinned. He looked back at Tommy and pointed at him, “Ready to learn the fundamentals of flying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, pumping his fist in the air as he cheered, “Yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, listen up!” Quackity pointed the finger in the air, “The first fundamental is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had maybe been a good ten minutes of complete silence for Sam. While it unnerved him just a bit, he was grateful for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to start to build upon the foundation of the farm, using black and yellow concrete to start on the exterior of the bee farm. Always one for aesthetic, he wanted to make it look like a bee as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he worked, he hummed to himself, trying to reassure himself that his sons would be fine without constant supervision. If anything did happen to them though, it would give him even more of a reason to finally finish that babysitting robot or to get more parent friends outside of Bad and Puffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand though, he saw it as a trial. He was sure that George was old enough to take care of his brothers. Even if George wasn’t the most responsible kid when it came to others and the two other sons were huge troublemakers with boundless amounts of energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god they don’t know how to fly yet,” Sam muttered with himself with a soft chuckle. He shook his head at the thought of Tommy and Quackity flying around and causing trouble from above. He was sure if that were to ever happen, the server would never forgive him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wiped his forehead and sighed in relief before he turned around, expecting to see his sons hanging around and playing a game or in the middle of an argument, but he didn’t see anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, worried a bit at the fact, quickly scanning the area around him for any sign of his sons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they wander off?” he wondered to himself as he scratched at his chin. It was very possible that they went off exploring, as there was a trail leading into the woods, so Sam wasn’t too worried. He knew his sons would listen to the rule about not wandering too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, debating whether or not to go look for them. Sam wished he had Fran to go sniff them out, but the pooch was at the base, hidden away and safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding against it and trusting his sons, Sam turned back to work, though he stayed on alert, just in case something came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s go over what I just said,” Quackity instructed, walking back and forth in front of Tommy, “what are important things to remember before we start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three brothers were hanging around the clearing that they had found. They did obey their father in making sure that they weren’t too far away from the project site. If either of them yelled really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>loudly, then they were sure their dad would be able to hear them. So, in their eyes, it wasn’t too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small clearing, dark oak trees surrounding them with a few stumps here and there. George was sitting against a rock, plucking at the grass as he watched Quackity pace back and forth in front of Tommy who was sitting on the grass with his legs folded, eagerly listening as Quackity talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wasn’t really listening to the conversation. He didn’t have wings, so he didn’t think that he needed to listen anyway. Besides, even if he did have wings, he wasn’t going to get his information from Quackity. Even if his brothers was talking fundamentals, George was sure that neither Quackity, nor Tommy really knew what a ‘fundamental’ was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start, uh-” Tommy frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think, “We have to make sure that...That there’s someone around to impress, that our wings are good to go, and, uh….To have no fear!” Tommy grinned, opening his eyes again once he finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good!” Quackity nodded, “You are correct! Before you fly, you have to make sure that you have those three things before you start flapping your wings!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed and put his head on a propped-up hand. He didn’t really feel like walking over to his dad and telling him that his two brothers were potentially putting themselves in danger. Plus, he wanted to see how this ended. Seeing as George was sure that Quackity didn’t know how to fly. He wanted to see how Quackity was going to go about this whole ‘lesson’ thing. It was entertainment for George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we start flying now?” Tommy asked with a small pout, “I’m tired of just listening to you talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, well, I-” Quackity stammered, annoyed that his class was being interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy got up, brushing off the dirt on his shorts. “I wanna learn how to fly already! I’m boooooored.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity huffed, frowning. “Tommy, you can’t just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh mememememe,” Tommy made little puppets with his hands as he hopped around Quackity, making his brother glare and the other one laugh. “Forget about the funda-funda-” he made a face as he tried to remember how to pronounce the word, “-fundamentals!” He grinned proudly when he got it right. “I just wanna learn how to fly already!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George snorted, laughing to himself. “Nice student you’ve got there.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, George,” Quackity grumbled, glaring over at the other. He turned back to Tommy and sighed, giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine! We can learn how to fly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but you have to do exactly what I say, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at Quackity before nodding and agreeing. “Fine!” He promised, “What do I need to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity thought for a bit, tapping his chin before he snapped. “First up! You need to find a log, or a plank.” he explained, “a really long one too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I need to do that?” Tommy asked with a look of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No questions!” Quackity interjected, holding up a finger to Tommy’s mouth, “Just finding me a log or plank!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared before he walked away, grumbling softly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there were no visible planks or logs in the clearing, Tommy started to look in the surrounding areas while Quackity kept an eye on him. George watched in confusion, trying to understand where his brother was going with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one good?” Tommy asked, his head popping up from a bush, sticks and leaves sticking out of his hair, as he held up a thick branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity squinted, a hand on his chin before he shook his head. “No, not that one. It needs to be a little flatter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed and tossed the branch aside as he started looking in a different direction now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went through at least a five more until Quackity was satisfied with a flat enough piece of dark oak and motioned Tommy over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! This is perfect!” He exclaimed, taking the plank from Tommy whose face had little cuts from sticking his head in bushes and his hair looked like a nest with all of its twigs and leaves sticking out here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Tommy groaned, shaking his head to get the stuff out of it, only succeeding with three leaves and one twig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George frowned and got up from his spot, little mushrooms sprouting up from where he’d been sitting. He walked over to his brothers, coming up from behind Quackity as he eyed the plank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that for?” he asked, pointing at the plank as he looked over at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Quackity chuckled, turning around and walking over to the stump that he’d been standing on previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped the stump down, flicking off rocks and a beetle that had been on top of it, before he placed the plank right on the top. He did so in a way that made the plank tip to one side, as its middle was placed right on the top of the stump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” He proudly proclaimed, stepping aside and making jazz hands at his creation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his brothers looked at him blankly. George’s expression was a little more unreadable due to his giant glasses, while Tommy’s was more readable, as he scrunched up his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” he asked, pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity frowned, groaning as he looked back and forth between his creation and his brothers. “It’s...It’s a launch pad. But like, also a teeter-totter…” He looked back at them, hoping for a better reaction now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A...what?” George questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds dumb,” Tommy insulted, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not dumb!” Quackity argued, “I know I’m not a cool inventor like Dad, but it’ll help you fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Tommy seemed a little more interested, his eyebrow raising. “It will?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Quackity nodded. He walked over to the side of the plank that was on the floor. “Look,” he motioned to it, “if you stand on this end, George and I will jump on the other,” he pointed at the part of the plank that was pointing up to the clear, blue sky, “and then boom! You’ll be launched into the air!” he made the motion with his hands for a visual representation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes widened as he finally got it. “Oh, pogchamp!” He exclaimed as he ran over excitedly to Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George blinked, wondering if he heard Quackity right. Was that how he seriously planned to teach Tommy how to fly? Because there was no way that it would actually work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” George muttered, walking over as he laughed nervously, “you can’t be serious about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity looked at him and frowned, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I-” George sputtered, “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘what do you mean?’ This can’t possibly work! And even if it did, it’s hella dangerous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh,” Quackity scoffed, “you just don’t know how to have fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tommy agreed, “It seems safe to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked between the two before groaning and shaking his head. “There isn’t a single brain cell between you two, is there?” He claimed, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Quackity exclaimed. “There is! Because look!” he motioned to his creation, “I couldn’t have made this without a brain cell!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George eyed the makeshift teeter-totter with a slab of wood ontop of a tree stump. He blinked a few times before turning back to Quackity. “I think you could’ve.” he claimed, pointing back at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity huffed, “Okay, yeah, whatever. It doesn’t matter! Because I bet Tommy wants to use it, huh?” He turned to the youngest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I wanna learn how to fly!” Tommy proclaimed, hurrying onto his end of the plank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity grinned and looked back at George, “C’mon, you don’t want to ruin his hopes, do you? A good big brother wouldn’t want that to happen.” He mocked a pout, ushering Tommy to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glared at the two, mock pouting faces. “Yeah, but a good son would make sure to listen to Dad. I knew this was a bad idea,” He turned around, walking towards where the project site was, deciding he should probably go tell on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, wait!” Quackity exclaimed, running in front of George, waving his hands in the air. He stopped his older brother in his tracks and he spun him back around, slowly pushing him back over to where Tommy was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon George, this will be fun!” he insisted, “And Tommy will be happy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I will!” Tommy shouted, nodding from where he was standing. “George you better get over here and help me fly!” He demanded, stomping his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed. “Fine, fine!” he snapped, moving away from Quackity, “I’ll help! But I’m telling you, this won’t work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah it will,” Quackity grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tommy shouted excitedly, “Let’s do this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George frowned, shaking his head as he walked over to the other end of the plank. “Alright, fine, how are we going to do this exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured that if you and me jumped on this end at the same time,” Quackity motioned to the plank that was in the air, “then we would launch Tommy up into the air.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George eyed the plank before looking at Quackity, “Then we’ll need something to jump off from in order to land on the plank.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes widened at this and he quickly turned around, scanning the clearing before he grinned. He ran over to the rock that George had been leaning against and he started to roll it over to where they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Tommy watched as Quackity struggled to push the large rock over to where George was standing, leaving a long trail of torn up grass as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Quackity huffed, wiping his forehead, “Now we can jump off of the rock and land on the plank!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George frowned before shrugging and climbing up the rock, “Alright, fine…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s goooo!” Quackity exclaimed excitedly, his wings flapping as he scrambled up onto the rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and George stood side by side on the rock, facing the end of the plank horizontally. Quackity turned to Tommy and grinned widely, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to fly Tommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born ready!” He shouted, stretching out his wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Quackity nodded after giving him a thumbs up. “George and I are going to jump on the count of three. When we launch you into the air, you’re going to have to jump as well, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, “Got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Quackity turned to his brother, the two of them getting ready to jump, “on three George...one…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George held his breath, it was too late to back off now, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“,,,two,,,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy got ready to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“,,,three!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Quackity both jumped at the same time, landing directly on the plank while Tommy jumped just a second after, ready to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight crack from the combined weight of the two older brothers on one end of the plank, nearly splitting the plank in two. Quackity had lost his balance, being on the very end, and fell off once he landed, making George laugh. Meanwhile, Tommy only went up a foot or so into the air due to his jump, but he came right back down, landing on his feet in disappointment, his wings still flapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say?” George asked, looking around, “It wasn’t going to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity rolled over, glaring up at George. “It didn’t work because we didn’t have enough firepower.” he hopped back up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stepped off of the plank, making it tip back up. “What do you mean, not enough firepower?” he interrogated, an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Tommy!” Quackity assured, ignoring George to look over at Tommy, “We’re going to try it again, and this time it will work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s disappointed and upset expression quickly changed into an excited one, full of anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s going to work?” George asked, putting his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this time, thanks to Skeppy, we can give Tommy an extra boost!” Quackity explained, a mischievous grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Skeppy have to do with any of this?” George sputtered, beyond confused now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a deal with Skeppy,” Quackity informed, “I told him I’d leave Bad alone if he gave me something.” He dug around in his pocket before grinning and walking over to Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured Tommy away before lifting up the plank, tipping the balance, before he pulled out a shovel from his inventory and started to dig directly underneath the plank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George walked over, watching over Quackity’s shoulder alongside Tommy who watched in awe, “What did Skeppy give you?” He asked, “And how is it supposed to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity finished digging, still ignoring George, as he took something out of his pocket and started to place it into the hole he dug. “Now,” he muttered as he worked, “now when we launch you, Tommy, you’ll have a spark underneath you that’s guaranteed to send you flying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pog!” Tommy exclaimed, he and George stepping back as Quackity stood back up, grinning proudly at his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding me,” George muttered, seeing what Quackity placed underneath the plank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hole Quackity had just dug was a pile of tnt, ready to be ignited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Quackity chirped, wiping the dirt off of his hands. “This time it’s sure to work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I don’t think this is a good idea,” George warned, turning to look at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Tommy laughed, climbing back onto the plank, “it’s cool! Let’s do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked in between his two brothers, both of them grinning widely and eager to try this out. He was outmatched. </span>
  <span>Sighing, he joined Quackity back on the rock while Tommy got ready with a match, prepared to drop it down once the countdown began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, same thing as before,” Quackity announced, “this time it’s got to work. That’s all the tnt I have, so we can’t have any redos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye!” Tommy nodded, holding a thumbs up to his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is such a bad idea,” George muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a pussy!” Tommy insulted, “Let’s just do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity snickered, finding it hilarious whenever Tommy said something like that, despite him being so young. “Yeah,” Quackity teased, “don’t be a pussy, George.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you both,” he sighed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s do this!” Quackity moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three...two...one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Sam was a little worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he first noticed that they weren’t in the same clearing as him, he stayed alert enough to know if something truly was off and needed his attention. He kept his ears open for any cries for help and his eyes open for any potential signs that his help was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it had been over half an hour since they had supposedly wandered off on an exploration and Sam still didn’t see or hear from them. If anything, he would have expected one of them to come crying back to him because of an argument or something, but he didn’t get anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it didn’t mean he left his guard down or anything. He continued to work with a certain alertness to him, already moving onto the mechanics of the farm, proud of the progress he was making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re alright,” he mumbled to himself, trying to sound reassuring. “They’re probably just playing some game in the woods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he finished that sentence though, there was a loud boom! The sound of tnt exploding only a short distance away from where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a panic, Sam immediately dropped everything and ran out of the farm and into the clearing, desperately looking around as he tried to pinpoint where that sound had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted a cloud of smoke rising from some trees a little to the left and watched with wide eyes as a small figure was being launched through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where Sam was standing he could see the faint red tint of Tommy’s wings and could hear the boy cry out in exclamation as he was hurtled up into the air, wings flapping frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sam muttered before taking off in a full sprint towards the smoke and Tommy in his centaur form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If what he thought was happening was happening, Sam was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The explosion was deafening, sending Quackity and George flying off the plank as the plank itself got blown up into a flurry of splinters and twigs. Quackity landed on his face while George landed on his back, both of them groaning in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Quackity muttered, slowly turning around and spitting out grass, his face smeared with dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George coughed, slowly sitting up with small grunts of pain. Though his ears were ringing, he could hear faint screaming, so he looked up and squinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several feet in the air was a screaming Tommy who was frantically flapping his wings, trying to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See for yourself,” George motioned, pointing up, too out of it at the moment to register what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity followed George’s finger up into the air. Once he spotted Tommy he broke out in a large grin and scrambled up to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth, “Tommy, you’re flying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Q!” Tommy screeched, waving his hands up and down like makeshift wings, “It’s not working!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Quackity asked, tilting his ear up towards Tommy, “What did you say</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m falling!” Tommy shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George finally seemed to snap out of his daze, registering this statement and he quickly got up as well. “Tommy!” He yelled before turning to Quackity with a look of panic. “Quackity, you idiot! He’s falling!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity paused, processing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally understood the situation, his eyes widened and he went into a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” He exclaimed, tugging the ends of his beanie all the way down to his chin. “Oh shit! Oh god! I messed up!” He started to run in circles around the broken plank, flapping his wings and arms as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAA!” Tommy screamed as he continued to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George couldn’t watch. He closed his eyes, covering his glasses with his hands as he turned away, having absolutely no idea what to do. He turned away, bracing for the sound of Tommy getting back down to earth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity screeched to a stop and George peaked through his fingers to see their dad running towards them from the trail, his expression a mix of panic, anger, and worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Quackity exclaimed, looking both relieved and frightened about his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAA DAD!” Tommy cried out in joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could hit the ground, Sam ran under him, arms raised up as he successfully caught him, George and Quackity watching in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sam muttered, clutting Tommy close to him, “Are you okay?!” he held Tommy up as he looked over him to make sure that he wasn’t injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Tommy reassured, looking awfully happy about his dad saving him from potentially breaking all his bones, as one would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Sam sighed in relief, seeing also that he was physically alright as well. Only his clothes were a little black from the explosion, but everything else seemed fine. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered, pulling him into a hug again before he set him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, will someone like to inform me on what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you boys were doing?” Sam demanded, addressing all of them with a stern voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Quackity’s eyes both went wide and both of them stood up straight but neither was able to look their dad in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did none of you think about the consequences? The potential dangers?” Sam questioned, folding his arms over his chest, “Tommy could’ve gotten terribly hurt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry dad…” Quackity muttered with a frown as he looked down in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, frowning as well, “Yeah..I tried to tell them that it was a bad idea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-" Quackity sputtered, “I was just trying to be a good brother and teach Tommy how to fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed, shaking his head at the two of them. He muttered something under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned to Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, is it true that all of this was because you wanted to learn how to fly?” Sam asked, kneeling down on his front legs to see eye to eye with his youngest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winged boy frowned, looking down as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he admitted in a quiet voice, “Am I in trouble?” he hesitantly looked up at his dad, frowning with guilt. As much as a troublemaker he was, he still hated it whenever Sam was upset with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned a bit before he shook his head. “No, you’re...you’re not in trouble,” he sighed, giving his hair a light ruffle, “I’m just glad you’re okay...Just...Next time you want to learn something like flying, you talk to me first, okay? Not your brothers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tommy nodded, “Sorry Dad.” He stepped closer and hugged Sam around his torso as a thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at Tommy and smiled softly, patting his back before he finally pulled away. He got back up and walked over to the two older ones, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am disappointed in both of you though,” he remarked, “I really thought you two knew better than to put your brother in danger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity sighed, looking up at his dad, “It was my idea. George tried to stop us, but I didn’t listen to him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smirked, folding his arms smugly at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hesitated, biting down a lecture. While he was upset and disappointed, he was also relieved about the situation. He was grateful that one one got hurt, and while the actions might’ve not been the safest, the intentions were good. Tommy wanted to learn how to fly and Quackity wanted to be a good brother and teach him. Only problem was, Sam never taught Quackity how to fly. So, if anything, Sam could see how the whole situation was his own fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...just...just this once,” Sam warned, holding up one finger, “Just this once I’m not going to give you a full on lecture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers looked at each other with wide grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we can have some flying lessons, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> flying lessons.” Sam added. He himself didn’t have wings, but he knew the mechanics on how they worked, so he was sure he could provide his sons with an easier, and safer method of learning how to fly. That way they couldn’t give him any more heart attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good!” Quackity nodded, giving a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy also nodded, grinning widely, “I like that idea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good,” Sam smiled, “I’m glad we’re in agreement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were happy cheers and excited clamoring between the brothers that quickly turned into light banter as Quackity and Tommy got into a small argument of who would be better at flying. Sam chuckled softly at them before a question popped into his head and he broke up their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing,” he piped up, looking between the three. “Where did you get the tnt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity grinned widely, the answer ready almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the next time Sam saw Skeppy, the man got a full on lecture about how stupid it was to give a child tnt, all the while Quackity and his brothers snickered from behind their Dad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>